


The three times Krolia cried over Melenor

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: voltron wlw week day 2: angst
Relationships: Krolia/Melenor
Kudos: 2





	The three times Krolia cried over Melenor

The first time Krolia cried over Melenor was when Melenor, carelessly and without thinking, saved Krolia’s life by pushing her away and taking the shot for her, nearly getting herself killed. Melenor would have died if Krolia hadn’t successfully rushed her to a healing pod, carrying a bleeding and barely conscious Melenor in her arms. 

The sniper aimed for Krolia first, since she was standing in front of Melenor, blocking his real target. Krolia blamed herself for not spotting him in time. If she had, she could have acted fast and saved both Melenor and herself before it was too late. Instead Melenor saved her, even though Krolia is the one who should be willing to die for her. 

Krolia only started to cry when Melenor had finally recovered and was out of the healing pod. She scold her for nearly dying just to save her. Melenor’s life was far more valuable than hers. She didn’t realize she had began crying (both out of anger for Melenor’s sacrifice and of relief because she survived in the end), while still scolding Melenor, until the altean, with shaky hands due to how she was still weak after being so close to death, cupped her face. 

Krolia finally felt the tears that were running down her cheeks. Melenor gently pulled her close to her, Krolia having to lean down a bit due to their height difference, until their foreheads were touching. 

“I would do it again without hesitation.” Melenor said.

* * *

The second time Krolia cried over Melenor was when she got the invitation to attend hers and Alfor’s wedding. She cried in the privacy of her room, but during the wedding and celebration, didn’t shed a single tear, not wanting her sadness to ruin Melenor’s day. 

She managed to stay strong, but when Melenor hugged her, as Krolia was about to leave once the celebration was over, she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Still Krolia forced a smile and hugged Melenor back.

* * *

The third time Krolia cried over Melenor was when the news of Altea’s destruction reached her and that there were no survivors. 

Melenor, the queen of Altea, was said to have distracted galra soldiers so princess Allura, alongside Coran, the royal advisor, could escape to the safety of the Castle of Lions. Melenor couldn't save herself and was killed.

Of course Melenor would die by risking her life to save one of her loved ones. But in the end it didn’t matter, because her daughter Allura was gone too, Krolia believing it was impossible she could have survived the destruction of her planet.   
Krolia was alone in her grief, not being allowed to mourn her beloved Melenor when she was among the galra and once again she would resort to the solitude of her room when her emotions were too much. 

This wouldn’t be the last time she cried over Melenor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've talked about this couple a few times on twitter but never had the inspiration to write for them. Good thing voltron wlw week gave me a prompt to work with.


End file.
